Will I Ever Have You?
by NightoftheShadows
Summary: Kaiba loves Yami, but hasn't told him yet. After being assigned as partners will Kaiba have the guts to tell him how he feels? FINISHED! OWARI! .
1. The Assigned Partner

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By NightoftheShadows/NS

NS: Hello and welcome to my very first ever fanfic yaoi. I am not sure how this turned out but I hope you will enjoy it. This entire chapter is from Kaiba's point of view and it is fairly OOC. It is sort of in first person but I am not quite sure. Enjoy it though!

Warnings: Swearing maybe, dirty thoughts, dangerous driving....kind of...And bad Kaiba writing, he's not on the top of my list of people who I am good at writing about...yet.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!? Mine? As if.

Chapter 1: The Assigned Partner

I just can't seem to get him out of my head anymore. I could stand the dreams but now I keep seeing him in school and I can't concentrate on any of the school work, not that I know I'm passing.

When did this all start? The first day we met I think, he was just so damn sexy. I was just in denial saying that I never believed in the 'mumbo-jumbo' hiding my true feelings. Since when could someone take my heart?

Mokuba was always there but it was a brotherly relationship of course and sometimes I just wanted more. Then my thoughts went to him and I just couldn't believe it.

Everytime I challenged him to a duel almost always it was just to see him.

The teacher started to talk about the assignment we were suppose to do in groups of two. Great, I always get the left overs.

"For this assignment I will be assigning you groups." the teacher said and began calling out names for the groups. I swear if I get stuck with the mutt or any of his goofy friends I'll kill myself.

"Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yami."

My heart nearly stopped as I heard the teacher making me and the one I feel deep affection for, partners for the project as if it were a dream. Luck must've stayed on my side and I must've thanked her a thousand times for that day.

"Uh, Kaiba? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see his beautiful crimson eyes staring at me with confusion. He was so damn close to me I had to push my chair in so no one could see the sudden arousal I was receiving in my pants.

"Fine Mutou just sit down so we can get this over with." I snapped at him even though they were complete lies. I wanted this to last forever.

He shrugged his tiny shoulders and sat down in the extra chair that was beside my desk.

"So, what are we going to do for the assignment?" he asked me, starring at me again.

"We have to do something about saving the environment with a environmentally safe house right?" he nodded his head and looked at me to continue. "Then I'll get the information while you draw the house all right?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to..."

"Look Mutou, I do not want to work with you and I have a right too considering what've you've done to my reputation so just bring in the picture next class and we'll hand it in." I snapped again at him. I wish I didn't though, I hate doing this but I can't exactly say what I felt since I'm suppose to be a closed hearted bastard as the mutt would say.

"First off, it's due next Friday, second, the teacher said we had to split up the work and third, tomorrow we don't have school." He explained calmly like it was no big deal, but for some reason he seemed distracted as he looked around the classroom.

"Fine then, you can come over after school to my house so we can get the information." I stated flatly, trying not to sound so excited about him coming over to my house.

He stopped looking around the room and stared at me with his crimson eyes again before giving me a small smile. "Thank you Kaiba, where should we meet up?" he asked.

It was getting hard for me to stop from lunging at him when he smiled at me. His teeth just seemed to be so...white and perfect it was amazing. "Uh, in front of the school I guess." I prayed he didn't hear me stammer.

He didn't seem to notice or seemed to care if he did, for he just nodded, his golden bangs moved gently at the motion. I would've kept on staring at him but the lunch bell rang and he went over to his friends and left the room within just a few moments.

I couldn't wait for after school more then usual.

He's late. I told him where to meet after school and he's late! Maybe Yugi wouldn't let him go to my place. But, since Yugi has spent so much time with the mutt now maybe he wouldn't care.

I can't even think straight when I'm around him, that's why I invited him over to work on our project. It was the prefect plan. I'll get him over to my place we do some research then I'll tell him how I feel. Yes, that would work.

"Kaiba!"

"AH!" I turned to see Yami starring at me with his crimson eyes, a hand reaching out to grab my arm since he was probably too short for my shoulder. "What do you want Yami?" I asked him, trying to glare but it didn't seem to work.

"You told me to meet you here." he explained, rasing one of his black eyebrows at me. "I had to tell....Yugi and his friends what I was doing." he seemed to hesitate with saying Yugi's name. Actually, I never even heard him say 'Yugi' before, it was always 'aibou' this and 'aibou' that. What is his problem though? He seems so sad these days.

"Fine. Hurry up my car is in the parking lot." I said, trying to ignore the sudden need to wrap my arms around him for comfort. Damn it why did he just have to look so damn sexy when he looked depressed?

Yami shrugged again and I noticed that he did that a lot of the time. He tried to catch up with as I put on a steady pace, looking at the ground instead of holding his head high like normal. We walked in complete silence until we got to my black Mercedes.

"This is a car?" He asked, dropping his jaw slightly.

"Don't tell me you've never been in a car before?" I asked, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Uh, well, Mr. Mutou doesn't have a car and well the only thing I've been in is a bus and train." he explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile as a slight pink blush went on his cheeks. He looked like Yugi a bit, except more sexy....Damn it mind not now! He's right here! What if I say or do something that I...

"You're so cute when you blush." I blurted out before I caught myself. Yami's eyes shot up from their place on the ground and stared at me again for the umpteenth time today.

"What did you say?" He asked, still studying my now hidden features.

"Nothing. Just get in the car!" I ordered, suppressing the blush on my face, opening the car door and climbing in.

Yami soon followed suite and sat down in the passenger seat, looking around the car like a kid in a candy store. He kept feeling the leather seat like it was a cat.

"Do you mind Yami? I rather not have it contaminated." I said, putting on my seatbelt.

"Sorry." he said, stopping and looking out the window.

"Yami!"

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Exactly! Put on your seatbelt so I won't get fined!"

"Huh?" He looked at me with this helpless look until I motioned to mine. "Oh, that thing uh where is it?"

God Yami I may love you but this is seriously too much. "It's right near the window. Look up." He looked at the ceiling. I couldn't help but slap my forehead. "Here let me do it." I took off mine and leaned over towards him and grabbed the seatbelt before putting it around him and buckling it in. My face was hot as my hand accidentally grazed his face. Oh gods was it soft! I think I also touched his chest! With his sleeveless leather top under his white shirt I couldn't feel his muscles. Damn!

I leaned back and put back on my seatbelt before turning on the car and driving out of the driveway. I really tried to look at the road.

"Kaiba?" I heard Yami say.

"What is it now Yami?"

"...Since when did you start to call me by my first name?"

"Since now. What of it?"

"No reason...."

I took a chance to glance over at my partner and saw that he was looking at me as well, his eyes looking in mine for only a split second before I retracted back from the gaze and back to the road.

"You've been acting weird lately Kaiba."

"So? You have been too."

"Heh, I guess." He chuckled softly but it wasn't a happy one that I came to love and enjoy. I stopped at a red light and looked at him.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" I asked, knowing this wasn't like me at all. Hell, everytime I'm with Yami I never act like myself do I? "You seem to be depressed about something."

"That obvious?" He seemed surprised that I noticed. "No one else seems to have...."

"That's because they're too caught up in themselves." I shot out. None of his so called 'friends' seemed to notice that Yami has been sad about something for about a month, they've been too busy. And yet I've noticed. Maybe it's because I watch him so much. "So you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Yami's eyes shot up once again to stare at me. "Why..?"

BEEP! BEEP!

"SHIT!" I yelled, noticing that the light had turned green without my knowing and a long line up was behind me. I sped through the intersection and didn't slow down until we arrived at my mansion and I parked my car in the garage. I unbuckled and looked at Yami to see if he was doing the same.

His hands were clinging to the arms of the seat and his eyes were looking forward, in somewhat of shock.

"Er, Yami?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"GAH!!!" he shouted and moved to the door but the seatbelt wouldn't allow him any further from that jolt and it caught around his neck. "URK!"

I immediately unbuckled him as he began to breathe again. I sighed in relief.

"Ra....." he panted, rubbing his neck which was red. He looked back up at me and glared. "KAIBA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED!!"

I now know why he didn't go in cars. "We didn't did we?"

"That's not the point...."

"We COULD'VE gotten killed but we didn't all right?" I persisted, climbing out of the car and slamming the door. I heard Yami coming out and also closing the door before following.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?!" Yami exclaimed loudly, gawking at my living room, the main connection to the stairs and every room on the first floor.

"What? My house is only five stories and the size of four football fields."

He gave me this weird look that screamed 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"And how many people live here?"

"Just me and Mokuba. Not to mention the servants."

"Don't you think it's a bit.....much?"

"Not at all, I'm making another wing in a few months. Now come on, we're going to my computer room."

"Uh, computers?"

I turned back at him and something dawned on me. "Don't tell me you don't know how to use a computer either?"

"Fine, I won't."

"Don't the Mutou's have one?"

"Well, they do. But Yugi thinks I might make it explode or something like that incident with the microwave......."

A picture of Yami at a computer came into my minds eye as I saw him press a button and it exploded in his face. Then the same thing happened again but with a microwave. I tried not to laugh at the sight. "Electronics don't work well with you do they Yami?"

He gave me another weird look and I found that I had been smiling instead. After I stopped, he shook his head. "Yugi never really showed me how to work them. And, well no one has much time to show me I guess."

I noticed he seemed to sadden everytime he said 'Yugi'. Did something happen to their close relationship? I didn't know and I probably didn't want to know.

"Whatever. I'll teach you then. It's not like we've got anything better to do." I stated flatly. Even though I could think of a few things that we could get 'involved' in but I didn't mention them, not yet at least. I stopped and found out that we were already at the room. I took out my key card for the room and opened the door.

It wasn't anything special. All along the walls were top computers and laptops that were on the market or not even out yet. A few were even my creation. I heard a small gasp as Yami took in the small sight. "Gods Yami you are easily amused by technology." I muttered to myself and went over to one of them. "Well, hurry up and sit down so we can get the lesson started."

He nodded and made his way over and sat at the computer next to me. Was it my imagination or was he close to me more then the computer?

"Okay, now you see that button on the rectangle?"

"Yes."

"That's the power button, you press that to make the computer turn on."

Yami pressed it and squeaked when the lights and noises started. 'Oh, GODS!' I thought in embarrassment. I love a guy who blows up microwaves! The only tech he knows how to work is a duel disk.

"Now turn on the monitor, or the screen, by that silver button on it. And to turn on the speakers just turn the crank the knob clockwise on the right one."

He was pretty obedient. I wonder I obedient he is in bed......

"Now what?" he asked, knocking my mind out of the sweet day dream I was having about us in bed.

"Huh, what?" I stammered, blushing as I stared at him with the thought in my mind.

"What do I do now?" he repeated.

So, the lesson began and I have to admit, he was a good listener and a quick study. We also had some small talk about random things, duel monsters, school, but when I asked him about Yugi and the others he said that they were fine and changed the subject very quickly. Since he didn't want to talk about it I didn't want to pressure him into saying anything. Our lesson continued for awhile longer until I looked at the clock and it read six.

"Where did the time go?" I asked myself, brushing my hand through my hair. "Hey, you hungry Yami? Want to order some pizza?"

He shrugged and closed off the internet window that we were looking at. "Sure, I'm kind of hungry."

We went down the stairs and I started to dial the phone in the kitchen. "What do you like on yours?" I asked him.

"Pepperoni, cheese, and green peppers." he said, looking for a drink in the fridge. I couldn't help but look at him and his.....

"Pizza Hut, how may I help you?"

Damn stupid phone interrupting me when I was looking at his.....

"GAH!" Yami shouted as a half closed Coke bottle fell on top of him, soaking him from head to toe in sticky carbonated drink.

This time, I didn't hide my laugh at the sight.

So, what did you think? Did you enjoy it or was it a waste of your time and are ready to throw rotten tomatoes? Review to let me know. If I get at least two reviews I'll update.


	2. Confession

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: OMG! Sixteen reviews! Wow I didn't know they came in so fast! And so many....I'm glad people enjoyed the chapter and are ready to see the rest of it!

**Killian**: Yeah that has to be my favourite line to. Yes Seto will be "cheering him up" in this chapter....or try to you'll have to read it. ;)

**Dangerousgirl**: You think Seto's in character? Wow thanks for the compliment! I never really spent any time on him with random stories. What's wrong with Yami will be explained in this chapter and see above review about the "cheering up" part.

**Mic121**: Thanks for the compliment on Seto's writing. And I have updated so you will see more.

**Strom Dragon Girl**: No, it isn't any trouble at all since I have updated.

**Darleneartist**: He he! Yes, the pop was funny and I couldn't resist to put it in.

**MotherCHOWGoddess**: Thank you for the vote!

**Shadow of Chaos 61**: Thanks! I just thought that they looked cute together. He is really clueless about techno and it will be explained in this chapter.

**Egniris-Egnirys**: I made spelling mistakes? Stupid WordPerfect saying everything is fine....I'm not sure if they are MEANT for each other but they are cute together! I really don't like the hikari/yami pair offs, in my opinion anyways.

**Pysche**: OMG! You were the first author I read with Seto/Yami pairings when I came here! This is so great! Yami soaked in coke and being zapped by a microwave is what gets me to sleep...Romantic comedies are suppose to be funny. They are pretty good like InuYasha. And the Yugi thing will be explained

**Moonbeam**: Wow I'm seriously happy that you find this your favourite story!

**SportZScooby**: I'm glad it's different. I have updated to.

**Sylvia Viridian**: Yeah I love that too. Torturing him is so fun And if this chapter tells you that you guessed what's going on then congrats on reading my mind!

**Machi**: Thanks and yes I've continued or else you wouldn't be seeing this response right now. I got your email and I do think they are cute together Joey/Yugi I might do a story about how they hooked up but we'll wait and see.

**LunaP TSB**: Laughs That would be funny and I might do that some other time if you don't mind.

**Shy**:Thanks for the review andit's here okay?

**J.P.G**: Thank you.

Now that the reviewers have been addressed. I will begin the story!

**Warnings**: Just some swearing, dirty thoughts and what not....Hell this is the reason its rating is PG-13 so don't complain about it! I'm not sure if it should be rated R but if someone tells me that I've gone too far then I'll change it. There should be a rating in-between them.

**Disclaimer**: Would I? Could I? Will I? Hell no.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confession**

"Shut up Kaiba I get it already!" Yami growled for the tenth time that half hour. I just couldn't stop smiling at him.

When the coke had soaked him, Yami had started to try and dry himself off. Of course, that made him sticky instead of wet and coke was doing something to his hair too. There was this weird noise and a little bit of bubbles began to form on it. I swear I couldn't stop laughing.

So, I had him take a shower after the fizzing started on his hair while we waited for the pizza to arrive and his clothes went in the laundry as well.

And now? We're sitting at the table, eating the pizza and Yami was wearing one of my shirts that almost went down to his knees, slacks that had been rolled up at least ten times and his hair.....his hair was in a category by itself! It was dropping down a bit since it had gone in the water, his bangs were matted on his face and the black part had disappeared since the red had decided to come over and nearly covered his face.

"Kaiba!" He snapped again, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza and glaring at me.

"Come on Yami, it's just really funny!" I tried to explain, snapping out of another daydream that had taken over. If this goes on any longer I might not wait for his answer and just......

"I guess if you find it funny then it must be." Yami stated, smiling at me with his perfect....white.....teeth.......SHIT MIND NOT NOW!!!

"Well, since it's you, it is."

"And what do you mean by that Kaiba?" He looked at me curiously and I just couldn't help myself from blushing. My mouth is slipping from the hold! Damn, crap, shit!

Well, I could just tell him that I think he looks so cute being all sulky and he's just so sexy every other time.....or not. "You pretty much all the time and then right now you look like a little brother that snuck into his older brothers closet and decided his hair should be down instead of it's regular...upness."

"Upness?" he repeated. "Is that a word?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Good point." He said, starring at his slice of pizza for a while. "Kaiba?"

"What?" I asked, quite softly compared to my usual coldness. But then again, I think my coldness has warmed up a few degrees since this date started....Wait a sec, since when did this become a date?

"Thanks." He looked at me with his crimson eyes again and my breath caught in my throat. He smiled at me and this time, it was happy and cheerful like all the ones that I used to see.

"For what? I haven't done anything." I defended, not having a clue to what he was getting at. Maybe the coke went from his hair in his brain.

"For, well, letting me come here and showing me how to use a computer and, well," he rubbed the back of his head again. I swear he had a lot of nervous habits. Combined with his shrugs and smirks and...okay, he had a lot of habits. "A lot of things. Thanks."

I was going to question him further when the phone rang in the kitchen. Yami nearly had a heart attack since he jumped a few feet and brought the chair down as he landed. They both fell in a combo of hair and wood.

I chuckled a bit longer before answering the phone. "Kaiba speaking who the hell is this?" That was my normal 'hello' on the phone. No one called me. Ever.

"Uh, hi Kaiba." I knew then it was Yugi. Who else would still be on the damn phone after that greeting? "It's me, Yugi," No duh! "I was wondering if Yami was still there..." There was another voice that sounded closer to Yugi but I couldn't hear what it said before I went back to looking at the sprawled out Yami who was just getting back up from the fall. I threw the phone in his direction.

"GAH!" He caught it, barely. "Kaiba what the hell was that for?" He yelled at me.

"If you're the king of games then I think you can catch a phone. No matter what position you're in." I stated simply before sitting back down in my chair, looking at him as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, a little quiet to say the least. "Hi Yugi! Yeah I'm fine, you?" there was a pause and by the look on his face I could tell that Yugi wasn't saying something that Yami wanted to hear right now. "No, I can't be home right now I......Yes, I have a key to the shop.......I'll be fine Yugi. Don't worry about it......Have a good time with....." his hand moved away from the phone. "Which one do you hang up with?" He asked me. I told him and he pressed the button and brought it over back to the cradle before sighing and going back to his now upright chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, seeing that his happy self had left with that conversation.

"You know that Yugi and Joey are....a couple now right?" His eye locked onto mine once again before turning away and looking at the cold slice of pizza. Since when did he stop looking away from people? There was something wrong here. Don't tell me that he likes one of them? Oh god please no! Anything but that!

"Yeah, I think it's been a month now, right?" I asked, not trying to sound nervous.

He nodded. "Well, it's been hectic the past month. I mean, Yugi and Joey have been hanging out by themselves leaving me with Tea since Tristan usually goes out with Duke. Which is really annoying since she keeps on flirting with me and I swear I never knew someone could be so clingy. Last week, she kind of admitted that she loves me.....Kaiba you okay?" He stopped and looked at me again. I didn't realize I had gotten out of my seat.

How dare she flirt with him! When I get my hands on her the next time we meet I'll......She has no right! Yami is mine and mine alone you little....

"Kaiba? Earth to Seto Kaiba!" I saw a hand wave in front of my eyes, well, the fingertips anyways. I looked and noticed he had moved from his regular seat and was right in front of me.

"Er...what?" I asked, sitting back down. I felt myself blushing even though I was trying hard not to.

Yami sat in the chair beside me instead of the one he had been sitting in. He still looked at me weird before continuing the story. "I told her that I didn't return her feelings." I sighed in relief and he raised another eyebrow. How many habits does he have? "And, well, she's been laying off of me for a bit now but I think she's in some sort of denial." He was back to staring at the table. "But that's not really it. I think I'm rambling or something....."

"Just get to the point if you think you're rambling." I said, getting slightly annoyed. Was this all he was worried about?

"It's Yugi." He started after a while of silence. "He's barely talked to me for the last month now. At first I thought it was just because he was so caught up in Joey and I didn't give it much thought, but now he just doesn't seem to like me around anymore. That phone call was what I've been able to get out of him in a whole week besides 'good morning' and 'good night'. He hanged up on me after I told him what he wanted." He finished, looking like he was going to cry right then and there.

I was stunned really. I mean, Yugi was annoying and all that but not caring didn't really seem to be his style. Maybe he just needs to always have someone to care for him but isn't that what Yami was for? I was stumped to find an answer to this question. But, I should try and cheer up my partner here.

"Look Yami." I said, trying to find some comforting words. "Just don't worry about it. I'm sure after awhile being with Joey he'll be back to his normal self. Love kind of makes you do crazy things and believe me I should know..." I stopped the sentence there knowing I said too much already, hoping that Yami didn't tell to where this was going. Like hell he would, he notices a lot of stuff that you could never figure out.

"Oh." He answered slyly, giving me this weird look. "And how would you, Seto Kaiba, know that love makes you go crazy? Have a crush?"

My face turned bright red at the word and he smirked at me. I tried to cover it up. "So? Don't you know that or have you never really like anyone in that way?" I asked.

He shrugged. Again. "Not that I know of. I can't remember what happened in my past so I don't know if I had a wife or lover or anything like that. And here I don't really like anyone _that _way except..." he trailed off and I could see a light blush escaping. I grinned.

"So you DO like someone!" I stated, grinning and pointing a finger at him even though I was really nervous. Who did he like? Yugi? Joey? Or someone else?

His blush increased slightly. "Well...I....uh......So do you!" he demanded, trying to glare at me.

I laughed. "Yeah and?"

"Who is it?"

I stopped laughing. Come on just say it! My brain screamed. Though my mouth had a different version: "None of your business Mutou."

Stupid mouth.

"What's with the formality all of a sudden Kaiba?" He asked, looking slightly hurt at what I said. "Don't want to show your soft side to anyone?"

I want to show it with you Yami. I want to show you so many things but I can't because my mouth keeps saying different version of what I've got in my brain.

"So, you've never called me by my first name."

"That's because everytime I try and call you 'Seto' you yell at me."

How come when he says my name it makes me want to kiss him?

"I'm not yelling now am I?" I said softly to him, slightly moving closer. He didn't seem to notice. This was it. I'm going to say it.

"No." He said.

"Yami..." He looked up.

"What?"

"I've...got to tell you something....." I don't care who he likes I want to say it.

"As I said before, what?"

"Yami...I......I." Damn it just say it! I moved in a bit closer.

This time, he noticed me doing so since he looked at me with his crimson eyes, a 'What the hell are you doing invading my space' look on his face. Although, it was combined with something else that I couldn't place. His eyes were what brought me even closer as I noticed that they weren't just crimson, but a bit of reddish-purple right where ebony met ruby. I stared at them as he stared into mine.

"Yami, I lo..."

RING! RING!

"GAH!!!" This time, we both jumped in the air, but Yami once again landing on his ass as I went and grabbed the phone, blushing like mad. I was going to give whoever was on that line hell! I picked up the phone and was about to start yelling.

"NIISAMA!" Mokuba yelled in my ear. I brought the phone arms length away as he yelled that.

"Hello Mokuba." I greeted, not trying to get angry. Who could get angry at him?

"Hi niisama. I just wanted to tell you I arrived at Anzai's house like you said okay?"

Mokuba was sleeping over at someone's house and I told him to call me once he got there.

"Alright Mokuba. I hope you have a good time there. And don't forget..."

"Yeah, yeah, not to eat too much candy before bed and brush my teeth. I got it niisama. Don't worry about it!"

"Have fun Mokuba. And goodnight."

"Yup! Night niisama." He hung up and I did as well.

"Great conversation." I looked to find Yami was by the phone beside me, blushing like mad as I was awhile ago. Why?

"It was Mokuba." I said, sounding stupid. But he smiled at me.

"I figured that by the time you said 'Mokuba' on the phone." He answered. I noticed that he was a little closer then he was before. Or was that my imagination? "So, what did you want to tell me?"

After that interruption, I don't think I have the courage to do say it again. Not for some time "Uh, I forgot." I said, going back to the table before I felt a hand grab my sleeve. I looked back and saw that Yami was holding my jacket.

"Um, if you can't remember...Can I tell you something?" He asked, his eyes pleading for me to say yes. How can I say no to that?

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged. Uh oh, I'm getting his habits now. Just great.

"Well," he stammered, for some reason or other. Did he just get closer? What the hell was going on? "Kaiba, for some time now, I've, well I mean.....Shit." He murmured. Okay, since when did Yami start swearing? He breathed in and looked back in my eyes. "Kaiba...Seto..." Since when did he use my first name? "Seto...I love you."

* * *

Okay, who saw that coming? Come on, be honest. Well then, if this chapter seems a bit weird then sorry, I never really thought this would be so well reviewed and hadn't really think of a second chapter. But, review to tell me if it was good or not. The third chapter will be better I promise! Ja ne! 


	3. Nothing Ever Goes The Way You Want

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: YEAH! So many people like my story! And sorry for not updating sooner, I had to go to my dads and it's hard typing something like this when the computer is in the living room and everyone is in there. Plus, I had to go shopping almost every day so there wasn't much time, since I've never really shopped before it was hard.

**Guardian of the Tombs 666:** I'm glad you thought ch1 was cute!

**Psyche: **Well, it's true, you have to be blunt with those two or else things might never get going in this story. Knowing Kaiba, which I don't, you'll just have to see what happens in this chapter. I'm glad you like my humour.

**Dragon n Desidera**: I think Seto will have a LONG talk with Mokuba when he gets back XD. Confessing was a good thing or else they'd still be single.

**Dangerousgirl**: Now I know why you call yourself 'dangerous girl'......and the phone just doesn't like Kaiba.

**Shy**: Nope, your not bothering me at all! I think your helping out! And thanks for thinking it's great. I'm in heaven

**Demonfer**: Glad you like it so much!

**Storm Dragon Girl**: As I said before, Mokuba is going to get a talking later on.

**Mic1211**: Yes I love being evil at times. Actually, I didn't think Yami would confess either...I was going to wait a couple of chapters but oh well....next time. Your still curious about Yugi eh? Well I might have him in this chapter. I mean, it can't JUST stay with Kaiba and Yami can it? Even though that would be great

**KaomeLunna: **Cool that you figured it out and thanks for compliment!

**Killian: **Read to find out!

**Sylvia Viridian: **Yeah it wasn't what I thought it would be but hey.

Thanks to all who reviewed and wanted me to continue!

Warning: No more warnings. They'll give too much away.

Disclaimer: If I did, then we would be seeing the uncut version of it, not like the way 4kids has it set up. Though I could keep the voice actors. Dan Green does the best Yami! And Eric Stuart rocks as Kaiba!

Chapter 3: Nothing Ever Goes The Way You Want

"Seto..I love you." He said, staring back at me.

"Um..pardon?" I responded dumbly.

He smiled sheepishly at me before taking off his hand from the death grip he had been giving my jacket. "I said that, I love you, Seto." He replied, more hesitantly then before.

Say that you love him too dumbass! Since when did my brain say that?

"Well, that's interesting Yami."

Damn it mouth I'm going to kill you.

"What I meant to say is, Yami," I said quickly, trying not to mess up again. "was that I never thought that you would be the type of person that loved...."

Where the HELL am I coming with this stuff?

Yami looked at me as if I punched him in the face. He glared at me before turning around and walking out of the dining room.

Seto Kaiba, you did it again. I sighed and started to go after him to try and make amends, which was probably going to go even more down since my mouth keeps screwing me over. But, I've never back down from a challenge have I?

I went downstairs to the place I would find him, the laundry room, since he can't exactly leave wearing my clothes now can he? Well, he could but then he would have to return them back to me sooner or later. Actually, he could not return them and just keep them and make a life sized voodoo doll.........right. Back to my search.

I opened the door to the laundry room and saw...

Yami, half naked, in my laundry room, putting his clothes on. All he had on were his boxers. I stared at his pale, slightly glowing body before he turned around and noticed I was staring at him.

"Um......" I stumbled to find some words in my head to come up with some excuse or other...but GODS, he had a beautiful body!

His face turned as red as his eyes when he noticed me, from embarrassment or anger I don't know.

A word finally processed through my thick skull and went out of my mouth: "Hey." But somehow I think that made it worse.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Yami bellowed at me. I squeaked and firmly shut the door before he yelled at me even more. Even though he was angry, I felt slightly happy. I saw Yami almost naked! It's not everyday that something like that happens is it? Well, when we did have swimming to do in gym I did see him like that.....but then again, that was when his friends were near and I had a few shouting matches with the mutt drawing my attention away from Yami, so that doesn't count. Plus, it was a month ago and I need a refreshed version.

Today has been very odd.

A couple of minutes later, Yami appeared from the room, fully dressed, and walked into the hallway. He gave me one look before shoving off in the direction that we had come from. I followed him but didn't try to say anything, my mouth has done enough damage for one day.

We arrived at the living room and Yami turned around to look at me. His face was sad and I wanted nothing more then to just apologize, but I was tongue-tied.

"Thank you for having me over Kaiba." He said, giving me a small smile. "I'll see you on Monday." with that, he left my house.

"DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!!" I yelled, wringing my hair in my fists after a few minutes of silence. "He was right here and I completely blew it! Kaiba you are a complete idiot!" I swore and lectured myself for another hour or so before I took a chance to look at the clock to notice that it was nine. Damn I still have to write up some files for work by tomorrow. "Things can't get any worse."

The phone rang.

"I guess they can." That's it! I'm going to kill that phone if it's the last thing I do! I picked it up. "Who the hell is this!" I shouted.

"Mr. Kaiba. There has been a virus spotted in the mainframe computer and none of us have been able to break it down." Said Kimeru, one of my 'top' scientist, which isn't saying much.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes." I slammed the phone and cursed it several times before leaving to go to KaibaCorp.

I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. The virus was easily taken care of, but then I had to yell at a few people to get their work in shape, order around a couple to get the lost information back up and to track down where the virus had come from, then lay off a good handful of morons because they just stood there watching like a bunch of primates.

Today has been the worst of many. Or rather, this morning as I glanced over at my clock to see it flash to four forty. I wonder what Yami was doing now? Probably sleeping, like I should be doing right now. Maybe when the sun's up I'll go over to his place and apologize for saying and doing those things and tell him how I feel.

Yeah, right. I've never apologized to anyone before in my life and I'm starting to do that now. For Yami, I can give it a shot. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I'll apologize first thing." And fell asleep.

_Yami was at a computer desk typing something or other and I noticed that he was wearing his boxers only._

"_Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it!" I shouted at him._

"_Sorry does not cut it, Kaiba." He said, pressing a key and a green virus came out and ate the computer before exploding, and transforming into a phone. Yami disappeared._

"_Ring, ring, ring, That's all I do!" the phone sang, smiling at me. "And it's all, just to annoy you!" the voice was Mokubas for some reason. It continued to sing the same lines over and over again._

"_Shut up you stupid phone!" I yelled at it, kicking it at the same time._

_The phone exploded, again, and transformed back into Yami._

"_Yami! Look, I'm sorry about what happened, and I love you Yami. Please, forgive me." I told him._

_Yami sighed. "Well, then try saying that to the real me in the morning." He said to me, a small smile on his face. _

"_Huh?"_

_His smile grew. "Time to wake up Seto, your brother has been calling you for ten minutes."_

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and shut them immediately, who opened my curtains? Someone was tugging my arm.

"Niisama, wake up! Come on!"

I turned and looked at my brother. "Good morning Mokuba."

"You mean good afternoon Seto, it's one!" Mokuba whined, tugging at my arm more.

I sat up in my bed instantly and looked at my clock, my brother was right! How come I slept so late? Oh yeah, work.

"_Well, then try saying that to the real me in the morning."_

Stupid dream telling me what to do. It did have a point though, if I can confess in that weird dream I guess I can confess with the real thing......right?

"So," Mokuba said, knocking me out of my thoughts. "How's Yami doing?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning towards my brother, a small blush on my face. "How did you....?"

He picked up a leather belt with a small case attached to it, Yami's belt with that held his deck! "I found this in the living room." Mokuba said proudly, a sly smirk on his face. My face redden considerably.

"Look Mokuba, nothing happened between us okay? He must've dropped it when he fell out of his chair!" Why was I blushing? Nothing happened! Okay, we yelled a lot and I ruined my chance of saying how I felt.

My small brother smiled. "Did ya tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him of course." Mokuba said, rolling his eyes. "Come on Seto, I'm not _that_ stupid."

My brother was amazing sometimes it scared me.

"No, I screwed it up and now he thinks I hate him." I explained. For some reason, I felt like I was talking to a shrink.

"Niisama, all you have to do is stop listening to your mind to what it tells you and your heart."

Yup, I'm talking to a shrink.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because the heart knows more about love then the brain baka." He scowled me.

"So? It doesn't matter which one I listen to since it's my mouth that screws up all the time."

"Only you have control of your mouth Seto. No one else knows how. Plus your mouth doesn't have a mouth of it's own."

"Mokuba, you're too smart for your age...."

He giggled at the comment. "Arigatou niisama, I get it from you, you know."

I grunted and got myself off of the bed to stretch. I looked at the belt and smiled. I now have more then one excuse to visit Yami. Luck's on my side right now!

Mokuba left, saying he had something to do and left me to change. I chose my black jeans and dark blue shirt with my white trench coat and got dressed. I picked up Yami's belt and left the room.

I went to my garage and chose a nice black convertible and drove towards the Kame Game shop. So, I have to watch my mouth, listen to my heart, and tell Yami how I feel. I was always good at multitasking so this shouldn't be too hard.

After running three red lights, almost running over a couple and parking in a non-parking zone, I stepped out of the car and walked across the street to the shop. I felt my heart pounding in my ears as I opened the door and stepped inside, gripping the belt tightly in my hand.

"Hello, how may I.....Kaiba?!" Sugoroku stared at me with a look of shock on his face, and fear since the last time we met was on a, slightly, uncomfortable situation.

"Hello Mr. Mutou." I greeted, nodding my head.

"What do you want Kaiba?" The old man (Well he was wasn't he?) said, glaring at me

"I haven't come here to pester you old man, all I want to do is see Yami for a moment."

"Exactly why do you want to see Yami?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he left something at my house and I have something to tell him." Geez, old men can be so senile and stubborn at times.

"Yami is out with Yugi and the others Kaiba." Sugorku stated. "You can give me the thing he left and give me the message....."

"I would like to deliver this _personally_ and what I want to say tro him is of none concern to you old man," I growled, towering over him as I neared the counter. "now tell me where they went!"

"Look, Kaiba, I have no idea where they went, they said something about seeing a movie and the arcade...." I turned my heel and walked right out of there to look for the group.

After I checked the movie theatres, and the arcade and they were nowhere to be found, I started to get hungry. I stopped(parking in the non-parking zone again)at a small café and went inside.

Speaking of the devils, there they were, in a corner booth, all happy and what not. I looked and noticed Yami wasn't there. I sulked but went to find a place to sit, close to where they were but not so they can see me.

"How come I lose at that game everytime!" I heard the mutt grumble.

"'Cause your so imbalanced Joey."

"Oh come on Tristan, he's getting better at it at least." Yugi said. Ugh, I'm going to hurl!

"Thanks Yug, at least _some people_ know I'm getting better."

I heard Yugi giggle and I started regretting coming in here. Even though I did want to speak with Yami this was becoming too much.

"Hey guys! You think you can give me and Yami a little help with the orders." Tea said, coming from the counter of the café with some plates and cups. And that's when I noticed Yami was there. His back was turned and he was picking up some things off of the counter at the same time, shuffling through his pockets for something. I watched him for a few minutes before turned and started to bring things towards their table.

Maybe I shouldn't have come here, or at least not so close to his table because right when Yami turned around, he noticed me. And all the things he had been carrying had fallen to ground.

Yes, well.......--.....that was pretty weird. I had done a cliffhanger that I couldn't even think of anything to go with it. Anyways, Yami's a klutz and Kaiba's in for it. Hehehe I am Evil!!! Ahem, yes, well, hope you enjoyed it...once again, I'm sorry that it took so long. Review please!


	4. A Sign of Hope

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: I've said it once and I'll say it again: Wow! I can't believe that so many people like this story so much! I am honoured that people think my writing is good. Usually when I'm writing I am really bad. I guess first person view is better fo me.....

**Dangerousgirl**: I told you I am evil! Grins evilly See? And you can't kill Kaiba! He's the main character! Well, one of them...Glad you think it's a good fic too!

**Shadows of chaos61**: Mokuba HAS to be cute or else there is something wrong with me. Seto is quite cruel to Yami, until he gets his act together then he'll always be alone.

**Pysche**: You think Kaiba's in character? Wow, I never actually paid much attention to Kaiba and didn't know how to write him......oh well. You'll be keeping those fingers crossed for a while, I don't think they will be getting together any time soon......Hides from pillage of rotten fruit

**Shy**: I'm very glad that you think I've written Kaiba well. Lots of people think so.....and your wait is no longer for this chapter has come!

**Angelic Transmition**: Glad you like my story and I think this is soon.

**Wintersslayer**: I try to make Kaiba funny, it isn't that hard I think. And I am evil at cliffhangers...Is that the second or third? I'm not sure.

**Camil3993**:Is happy Thank so much for saying I have talent! And poetry is hard to write. And I have made more!

**Chisainekocat**: Yami and Kaiba are soooo fun to embarrass! And I shall try to keep this up!

**Strom Dragon Girl**: Cliffhangers may be evil but they are fun!

**Hikarinotenshi15**:I have hurried to please you and I hope it's fast enough for you. And Happy belated new year too!

**Siiarrei**: Glad you thought it was good and hope you haven't waited too long...

Alright, now that I have addressed all who have reviewed we can begin our adventure into Kaiba's mind and point of view that we love oh so much!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is MINE! Hey! I can dream can't I? But if only dreams could come true........then it would truly be bliss

**Chapter 4: A Sign of Hope**

After Yami giving the café owner and some people a huge amount of apologies, I decided to intervene and see if I could help him out a bit. He wasn't looking all too well with the manager yelling at him for dropping all of those plates.

"Is there a problem?" I asked the manger, giving him one of my glares.

He looked up at me, since the guy was no taller then the mutt, and was slightly taken aback by my interference. "Uh.....This young man has drop quite a few dishes and with food on them as well...."

Before he could continue, I snapped out my checkbook and stared at him. "How much?" I asked.

"What?"

"I said: How much will it be to repair the damage?" I repeated. Some people just don't know when to take things from me.

"Uh, well, that is to say...."

I wrote down a few numbers on the check and handed it to him. "I'm sure that would be enough for the plates and the food." Without any more words from him, I grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him outside to the street.

When we came a few feet away from that place, I turned around to face Yami. His eyes adverted mine and I could tell he was still upset about yesterday. I was still kicking myself for saying those things.

A few moments of silence went by before I took the courage to speak to him. I was still holding his arm. It was, well, warm. "Are you always a bit clumsy?" I asked.

Yeah, THAT'S going to help out the situation.

You know what? It did! Yami looked at me and gave a small smile. "Kind of, when something makes me lose my concentration....."

I make him lose his concentration? If his concentration had been lost during those duels.......then I would have been beaten to a pulp in a few less minutes if he was concentrating.

"Well, uh, thanks Kaiba. For your help back there." I snapped out of myself being pummelled thoughts and looked at him. The fire was coming back into his eyes slowly.

I shrugged, trying to act casual. Yeah, right. "No problem."

He moved his head to the side slightly and I tried not to smile. He looked so CUTE doing that! Wait, Kaiba I know you love the guy but don't get 'cute' in your vocabulary here. Oops, sorry. "Exactly, how much did you give him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, just a couple thou. Nothing too big."

His eyes widened. "A couple of thousand! Nothing BIG! Kaiba, are you serious?!"

"Am I a guy who looks like I'm serious?"

"Well, yes."

"So I am serious. Besides, that's like pocket money to me and I'll get it back in no time." I stated. Well, it was true. You can't be a multi-billionaire with just a few thousand now can you?

Yami stared at me as if I were crazy. "You need to loosen up a bit there Kaiba." He said, shaking his head slightly.

I smiled at the remark before I realized what I came here to see him for. "Oh, Yami." I said, taking his belt out of my pocket. "You left this at my house yesterday in the living room." I brought it out and he took it and looked at it.

"Yes it is. Thank you Kaiba!" He replied, his face beaming and I forced down a blush and grin. He was really cute....uh....I mean cute.....no, I mean....

...........I don't know what I mean he's just cute when he's like this!

Phase One complete. Moving into Phase Two. Commencing.

"Yami?" I asked, my stomach already twisting. Just calm down there Kaiba and take it slowly.

"Yes? What is it?" Yami asked, putting on his belt as he spoke.

"Well, about last night and what happened."

"Oh?" Yami's face sadden and I could've kicked myself in the ass for ruining his good mood.

"I mean, what I want to say is that I'm....." Oh no! 'Sorry' isn't in my vocabulary! Why are cute and sorry not in my vocabulary?

"Yami, I just want to tell you that I'm sor...."

"YAMI!!"

Tea came out of the café just then and walked towards us. "There you are Yami," she said, smiling at him with this deranged look she usual had on. "We've been looking for you. Oh!" She stopped and noticed me glaring at her. "Hello Kaiba, I didn't know that you came around here." I could tell that she wasn't all too happy about seeing me and Yami alone together.

I gave a grunt as my response and looked back at Yami before seeing Tea come back into my view and wrapped her arm around the one that I was still holding. She glared at me and I let go of his arm in surprise. I looked back at Yami and noticed he wasn't too happy to see her as much as I was. Maybe more then me.

"Come on Yami. We're leaving soon and going to your house after." She whined, tugging at his arm.

Yami only nodded and followed, more like was being dragged by, Tea. I glared at her back as she took my Yami away. I remembered the conversation we had yesterday and I guess that the demonic woman decided to try her luck on Yami again. Why did I just stand there? Kaiba you are to kill that woman one of these days. Yami is mine! Well, not yet. I did kind of give him a misunderstood message last night.

Phase Two incomplete. Mission failed.

I looked back at the two and noticed Yami look back at me with a quick glance before they both turned the corner to disappear.

Well, his feelings haven't changed. Good ol' stubborn pharaoh.........um I mean....little cutey......wait one more time..........

.........Ah forget it. I'm going back home to do some work.

* * *

"So?"

"What?"

"How'd it go?"

"Leave me alone, I'm working."

"Does typing 'I'm going to kill that woman' and 'Yami is mine' over and over again working?"

"...."

"Come on niisama what happened?"

"That damn woman came and interrupted me when I was talking to Yami and then she had the gall to steal him away!" I stood up from my office chair and grinded my teeth. This was a bad time to do work with these things fresh in my mind still. "I'm going for a walk Mokuba. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Sure thing niisama. Just don't hurt anyone!"

Mokuba, what would I ever do without you?

It was nearly dark when I stepped outside. Today sure went by fast. It would if you wake up at one I reminded myself as I walked past the café that I would kill if it were alive. I just can't believe it! Why didn't Yami say anything? Why did he just let her do that? Oh yeah, I didn't say I returned his love like he had admitted to say yesterday. So, he still must be a little depressed about that.

Why can't I just be true to him? Say that I love him?

Because you were trained to be hard you idiot!

You know, sometimes I make sense and other times I have no idea what my mind is talking about. And this is one of those rare times, when I do know what it means. Even though I do dislike being called an idiot by my own brain.

"Kaiba?" I spun around and there Yami was, there was a bag in his hand and a bottle in the other.

"Hello Yami." I greeted him with a nod. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you have a company to run instead of following me around?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What? I never..."

"Sugoroku told me that you came over to find out where I was." Yami stated, chuckling a bit. I'm glad he's in a good mood again. "And I came out here to buy some things that we ran out of at the game shop. So, what are you doing here Kaiba?"

I shrugged. "I couldn't work so I decided to take a walk. So that means I have to put an all nighter tonight." I sighed. This was the life of a CEO.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Kaiba. Maybe you should take a vacation?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "Sure why not? I could get Mokuba off of school and get a nice summer cottage near a lake and spend a month there." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Honestly, did he really think I would do that? Well, if I invited him it wouldn't be all that bad.

"Well, even though you don't mean it, it would do you some good."

At least he knows sarcasm. Good thing he isn't mentioning....

"Kaiba, what were you going to say to me this afternoon?"

Almost as if it were on cue, you think?

"It was...nothing."

"I don't think that you would say anything that isn't important."

He's got me there.

"Was it because of Tea that you decided to not say what you were going to or was it merely a coincidence?"

Man, this guy is good.

I sighed in defeat. I wasn't about to fight a losing battle with him again. "I was going to apologize."

"Oh?" Yami said, moving his head to the side. "About what?"

"For acting like such a jerk yesterday. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Or see you....half naked...it just sort of, happened. So, I'm sorry Yami."

I waited for Yami to accept or decline my apology as I fixated myself with staring at the nearest tree. After what seemed like hours go by, I finally heard a response:

"Really, Kaiba?"

I nodded meekly, still staring at the tree. It was a nice sakura tree. With all of there flowers blooming....I felt something collided on me and I jumped in surprise before I looked down to notice that Yami, was, HUGGING? ME? His face was buried in my shirt and his arm were around my waist. What in the world is going on?

Yami's face came out of my shirt and I saw him smile brightly at me. "I accept your apology Seto."

OMIGOD! He is so cute! Damn it mind stop saying that! He is though I must admit, him hugging me is really......nice.

A blush crept onto his face and he let go of me very quickly and looked at the floor. I tried to contain my disappointment. "Erm, sorry Kaiba.....I just.......um, never knew you could apologize and I was really, happy when you did and, sorry." He hid his face by continuing to stare at the ground.

"Uh, no problem Yami." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Damn it.

Yami lifted his head and smiled at me once again before picking up the bag and bottle that he had put down when he hugged me and turned around. "Well, I'd better be getting home." he said. "You don't know how Joey gets when food is late. See you later Kaiba." he waved bye before going in the opposite direction that I was going.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw him walking away. Maybe there still is a chance.

Phase Two complete. Phase Three begins as soon as I think of one.

* * *

Well, that was interesting.I wrote the majority of it at around 10-12 the other day and I was planning on Tea trying to kiss Yami and Seto would be spying on them, instead of Yami finding Kaiba, but decided against it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her do that. Love hina has been a big help in writing this.....that will explain all of the, mishaps, Yami and Kaiba get themselves into. Well, what did you think? I'm still going to torture them more. Hell, that's the reason for the title saying 'Will I Ever Have You?' I don't even know if they'll be together....okay, I do know but I will not tell you! :p So Review and tell me if I should die or not. 


	5. It's a Date

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: I feel so loved! I LUV YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!!! I've now hit the 10, 000 word count with this chapter and the 50 review mark. WOOHOO! Actually, I was wondering if I was going to die if I let Tea kissed Yami then all of a sudden, people are all worried and stuff. Don't worry I've got at least 30 more years till I start thinking I'm old. And possible 40 until I get anime out of my system.

**Pysche:** Laughing out loud funny? Wow I've hit it big! And I always try and make Yami cute! Seto just needs to relax and smell the roses. And yes I have joined the C2 thing and am advertising it.

**Shadows of Chaos:** Nothing says Seto then 'Must be stiff 24/7'

**Siiarrei**: Fine I won't die. I THOUGHT I might if that demonic woman kissed Yami. I wouldn't let myself do that though. It is best that he gets as many of those words in his head now then later. TORTURE!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yes........Yami torture is my favorite but Kaiba is getting there with writing this story. YEAH LESS HOMEWORK!!!

**Sami:** Don't worry I'll tell Kaiba to hurry it up in telling Yami what's up soon. And I am flattered that you think that way!

**Desidera:** I don't think anyone thinks that Kaiba OOC.....which is weird.....I have never ever paid attention to him since I started this.....Don't worry, they'll be together.....sooner.......or....later.

**Wintersslayer:** Don't worry everything will be better, trust me....or not. Glad you like their mishaps, I can not resist when I get an idea in my head.

**Chisainekocat**: Glad you think Kaiba is in character. And the 'Phase one' stuff is what I think his mind does once and a while.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** I'm glad you think this story is funny, cute and awesome! Seto does ave weird dreams and thanks for saying he is in character. It is surprising that he apologized and thank you for reviewing all of the chapters at once.

And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you THE FIFTH CHAPTER!!!

**Disclaimer**: This is all I have to keep my hopes up for sometime that I do......which will be in a million years.

**Chapter 5: It's a Date**

During Sunday, the time flew as I did my work for KaibaCorp. Everytime I got stuck I just started to think about that hug and all of a sudden I was five pages through the work, all correctly too.

After all that work had been done, I was left with the majority of the afternoon to think of a few ways to think of how to get Yami to understand how I feel for him. And I may be a genius, but when it comes to this I was completely stump on what to do. Not to mention that his goody two-shoe friends are usually around and I can't get a word to Yami when their with him without getting the third degree.

Mokuba came home from school and I was still thinking of ways to get Yami alone. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey Seto, what's the problem?" He asked me, munching on something.

I swear, how come he always seems to know these things? Am I that obvious?

"I'm trying to find out how to get Yami alone without his little cheerleaders finding out. It may seem easy, but those people can be really snoopy."

Mokuba giggled for an unknown reason. "Well, maybe you can tell them that he's coming over again for the project and do something with him? I can go over to a friends house." He suggested.

Where did he get all of these ideas from? And when did he get a dirty mind?

"First of all, it's done already. And I think they know me enough to know that I don't waste time procrastinating like they do." I explained, sighing. This was just, really hard.

"I'm sure you'll think of something niisama." He said, jumping off of the couch and bounding back into the kitchen to get something else to eat.

"Don't spoil your dinner Mokuba!" Oh well, he'll just not have any hamburgers. More for me.

Wait, dinner. That's it! Come on you stupid Monday start already!!!

Oh man! What was I thinking? This is so stupid! Not to mention so weird. Did I mention stupid? Wait no, bad Seto. This is the only way. And this was the best you can do right now. So just calm down and do your best.

Great, I'm sounding like that demonic woman.

I sat in my desk and waited for the bell to ring and for everyone to get here so the day can begin. Not to mention I haven't seen Yami in an entire day! Usually I can last the weekend, but lately, we've been.....I don't know, seeing more of each other? And after that hug....well, the craving kind of got stronger.

Students filed in and the first bell rang. I looked as the familiar and exotic coloured hair passed through the door, actually a pair of them but who cared about the short one? Not me. All of his stupid cheerleader friends came behind them. They were talking about something that wasn't at all interesting: The mutt and what he did last night.

Frankly, I don't want to go on about the details but let's just say it had something to do with him and the bathroom.

I glanced over at Yami to see him sit down in his seat, paying attention to the conversation that his so-called friends were having. I noticed he zoned out and turned his attention to the window. I wish I could go there and cheer him up. But I was suppose to be the bad guy so I'll stay here until the right time.

Class started after awhile and I zoned out as well. This type of math I knew since I was eleven.

This is really boring, so I'm going to fall asleep until we get to the lunch time.

Alright, that was fast, lunch time now. Perfect time to talk to Yami. I looked at his desk and saw that we were the only ones in the room, besides the teacher. Perfect. I stood and walked over to him and saw that he was reading this weird book.

"Hey." I greeted, causing him to look up from what he was reading. His eyes widened slightly before he gave me a small smile.

"Hi." He replied, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Er," Damn it stump again. "Yami."

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"You already are, Kaiba."

"I mean, outside." Sometimes I wonder about what goes through that head of his.

In response, he got up from his chair and started to walk out of the classroom. I followed and before I knew it we were out in the hallway near the library. My heart just started to pound in my ears and I was getting nervous about this already.

"So, what did you want to discuss with me Kaiba?" Yami asked me, looking at me with this weird look I could not pin point.

I stared at him for a while. He leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. His school uniform was slightly baggy, since they had no size to fit him which made me wonder how they got Yugi's. His eyes were studying me like I was studying him.

"Well?" He insisted, raising his thin eyebrow at me and I think I began to drool a bit.

"Huh?" I blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Look, Kaiba, I've got better things to do then just stand here and wait for you to think of something to say so if you would mind...." he trailed off and I could tell that he didn't mean it. I still think that he still loved me. Hell, no one could get over something that bad so fast. I couldn't. Besides, what was it that he needed to do? Read his book? It's not like he hanged out with Yugi or those jerks anymore. Well, he did on Saturday but I think he did it because of everyone BUT Yugi.

Mental note to self: Ask Yugi what the hell he's got against Yami.

I sighed. This was just getting so hard for me to do things these days. Maybe I should take that vacation......Whoa there Kaiba. I know things are getting a bit rough but not bad enough that you need to go on vacation!

"Unless it's with him." I muttered, looking at Yami as I said that.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said, too quickly. "So, Yami. Are you, busy tonight?"

He smirked. "Yes I have to go to a few meetings and take care of a matter."

I did something really stupid. I said: "Really?" I actually believed him. What the hell?

Yami chuckled. A nice sound that I haven't heard in a long time. He was happy I guess. "No Kaiba, I'm not being serious. It was sarcasm. I'm free for the night why?"

"Oh." Well, I felt stupid right then and there. Why would he have to go to meetings anyway? That was my job. Okay, getting back to the matter at hand here. "Do you want to do something then? Like, see a movie and get some dinner?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I felt a blush creep on my face.

All of a sudden. Yami changed. His eyes just returned to their usual lively selves and his entire demeanor changed positively. I think even his hair perked up. If I knew that would've happened, I should've asked this before!

"I would love to!" He said, smiling a really nice smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"That's great. So, how about I pick you up around six? That good?" Is this really happening? Am I really asking Yami out?

"That would be great Kaiba." Yami said, his smile grew even wider and he hugged me again! I nearly fell over in surprise. He's hugging me again! YEAH! Oh how joyous life can be.

"Great! It's a date then!" The words came out of my mouth before I had any time to process them through my brain and I felt the blush getting bigger on my face. That wasn't suppose to get out! Damn it! Stupid mouth you SO have a mind of your own!

Yami let go of me and I saw that he was confused. Damn it damnitdamnitdamnit! I ruined it right? I did didn't I? Right? Am I right?

Yami rubbed the back of his head like I had did while back and tilted his head slightly. "What's a date Kaiba?"

Oh boy.

I drove my black corvette to the kame game shop with my heart pounding in my ears for music. I was dressed up, slightly. I had a white trench coat with dark blue shirt and pants. I hope I don't get Yugi or that old man at the door. What am I suppose to say to them 'Hi, I'm here to go on a date with Yami. Is he ready?' Sure, smooth.

I stopped on the other side of the street(same as last time) and walked over to the side door. The shop was closed for some reason. I stopped and looked at the door. You know, maybe I'll just stay here and wait for Yami to come at the door. Jeez, I'm a coward at times. I knocked.

At first there was nothing and I wondered if Yami had to do something with the others. Until I heard someone go down the stairs and unlocked the door.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yami beamed, smiling at me as he opened the door.

"Hey. You ready to go?" I asked, slightly squeaky.

He nodded, before coming outside and shouting up the stairs. "Bye jiichan! I'm off!"

"Don't stay out to late Yami!" Was the response before Yami closed the door and we headed over to my car.

I got a better look at what Yami was wearing and saw that it wasn't his usual attire. He wore black jeans and a dark red sleeveless shirt but his usual dark blue jacket. For a guy who doesn't know what a date is he sure looks good. Almost good enough to eat.....okay bad thoughts Kaiba you stopped for awhile there now don't start again you hear me!

Yes master.

"Hey, Kaiba?"

I looked at him and noticed that we were at the car. "Oh!" I said dumbly, before taking out my keys and unlocking the doors. WE slid in and I started up the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea. Never really thought of that" I was too busy jumping for joy when you accepted my invitation. "How about we eat some dinner and go from there? I know a great Italian place we could dine in."

"That would be great." My heart did a cartwheel in my chest as I saw him smile that great smile of his. It was just so, happy. I restrained my arms from hugging him and concentrated on the road.

Yami's smile!

Damn it mind you told me not to think of him!

Not my fault. He's really cute when he's happy.

Yeah well he's mine!

Ours!

Whatever.

"Kaiba watch out!"

"Huh?" I looked to find I was almost about to crash into someone. I slammed the brakes and we didn't touch. Barely.

This is why I told him to put on a seatbelt. I can't concentrate with him in the car.

Sometime later, we entered the restaurant called Luigi's. The waiter got us a nice place(by my glares of every other one he suggested) and we sat.

"Why is a French guy working in an Italian place?" Yami asked and I couldn't help but chuckle at the question.

"I'm not sure really. Maybe they thought that his accent was Italian." We both laughed at the thought. I swear his laugh is so, warm and gentle. Hard to believe he's a yami. "So, what are you going to be having?" I asked, trying to ignore the sudden rush I had just received.

"Anything but pizza. I mean, we've had it so many times in the last week, that the next time I see a delivery boy I'm going to mind crush them." I laughed out loud at the remark, a little too loud for the other people around me to like. Yami raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by my antics. "I think I'll try the spaghetti. What about you?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo." I responded.

"What?"

"It's a pasta made in ribbons. I'll give you some if you want."

"Alright."

The French waiter came over and took our orders. Half hour later, our food showed up. Yami thanked him, for some reason or other, and we dug in. I took some of my pasta and looked up at Yami who was nibbling on his garlic that came with his pasta.

"Here." I told him, putting my fork closer to his mouth like a mother would a baby. He looked at me weird but I insisted so he opened his mouth to take it in. Before it got in his mouth I messed up and it went off the fork and on his jeans.

And it would have been so cute too.

"Oh crap. Sorry about that!" I apologized as he grabbed his napkin to wipe it off.

"No, it's okay." He said, before quickly cleaning it up. "Not your fault."

We ate in silence after that. And I was beginning to feel that Yami wasn't enjoying this too much. Damn it I always have to ruin a perfectly good moment don't I?

"Kaiba?"

"Huh?" I said about the fifth consecutive time that night.

"I said, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot tonight?" Yami asked, he sounded, worried. He was worried? About me? Wow, no one has besides Mokuba. But seriously, wow.

"I'm fine Yami. Just really sorry about......"

"Would you stop apologizing already?" Yami cut me off, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you to do that and I like it that way." he stated, before a faint blush covered his face. "Er, sorry but, uh...heh heh....." he trailed off and stared at his empty plate, his blush increasing to the colour of his shirt.

"Nah, it's alright." I said, trying to get him out of his worry pool or whatever he was getting into. I grabbed the waiter and told him I would like the check, deciding that we needed a change of scene. He got it rather quickly and I paid with a lousy tip and we left.

This was getting nowhere.

I drove around and we just made some small talk until I stopped the car at the park.

"Where are we Kaiba?" Yami asked, looking out of the window then at me.

"We're at the park so come on!" I said, slightly cheery and got out of the car, Yami soon followed and we walked in.

It was nice and quiet, no one was around. Not even couples. Well, except us but we weren't a couple. Though that wouldn't be such a bad idea. That was why I was doing this date. To get Yami! Jeez why do I keep explaining everything to myself twice?

We came up to the playground part where there were some swings, a slide and some other kiddie stuff that I would have loved to ignore, but Yami, being clueless, walked up to a swing and looked at it like it would bite.

"Do you want to try it?" I asked him and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Try what? This thing? What is it?" He pointed to it.

Gods do I have to teach him everything? Why don't those losers teach him a goddamn thing?

"It's called a swing. You sit on it and someone pushes you and you go back and forth." What kind of explanation was that? He looked at me, still confused so I told him to sit on it and hold onto the chains. He did so and I smiled, this was going to be fun! I get to push Yami on a swing!

I told him not to worry and he just nodded. I grabbed the chains and started to push the swing. After two pushes he was in the middle and all of a sudden he shouted and let go of the chains. He was about to fall on the ground but I caught him, bridal style.

We looked up at each other and for a moment, time just stopped. Until the swing hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

HA! Yes evil once again! Sorry for the late update but school's been a drag and I've had like three things to do and well, it took awhile to get them done. Hope you liked this chapter and see ya soon! Review please!!!!!


	6. Taste of Garlic and Smell of Cinnamon

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: Hehe, everyone seemed to like the fact that Kaiba was hit by the swing. I thought that would be funny. OH, this might be the second last chapter or third last. I think I'm almost done this.

**Psyche:** Yeah Kaiba has a lot of trouble these days...And Yami not knowing what a date was was well, unexpected cause I didn't want him to realize Kaiba liked him JUST yet.

**Shadows of Chaos61:**Kaiba I think was knelling when he got Yami and I love Yami not knowing anything about the modern world. Yeah I'm 'laugh ass off' funny!

**Hakudoshi-chan**: He was a bit busy to realize that the swing was coming back to get him.

**Shy: **Kaiba just seems to be the person who argues with himself.

**Cindy:** Glad you liked this chapter.

**Guardian of the Tombs 666**: Whoa thanks for such the great compliments I feel so special! And no I haven't been grounded or anything just didn't realize that it was so long that I had updated. And I actually did hand in a short story after I read your review.

**Wintersslayer**: Kaiba is great when it comes to arguing with himself.

**Siiarrei**: Yes Seto can be an idiot at times.

**Chisainekocat: **Cliffs seem to be my specialty.

**Camil3993: **That's an awesome language you got there and I am flatered that you think I am a great writer.

**Yami'sOlnyLove: **Hopefully this is fast enough.

**AngelicTransmition:** Dude, you like, totally made my like day! Thanks and like keep up the you know reviews.

**Nina:** Hope this is hurried.

Yes and now the sixth chapter is yours to read and enjoy. And for all the others who reviewed and I might've missed thank you! It's 10:30 and I want to post this up.

**Chapter 6: Taste of Garlic and Smell of Cinnamon**

Oh Gods does my head hurt. What happened?

...Nothing that I can remember. Let's see here. Got Yami on a date with me, went to this restaurant, went to the park, he fell off a swing, I caught him, and then something hit me on the back of my head! Oh yeah that stupid swing! That would do some damage. If I've forgotten any of my passwords...

"Seto? You awake?"

Who's that? Mokuba? No, I was on a date right now, so, Yami? Why is he using my first name? I was on something, very comfy, it was warm and...wait, I think I'm on someone's lap! OH MY GOD MY HEAD IS IN SOMEONE'S LAP!

"Guess not."

I felt small, thin fingers massaging my head where that swing hit me. That felt nice...maybe I'll stay 'asleep' for awhile longer. I heard him humming a small tune and that made me relax even further. Yami should go into the spa work.

Suddenly, one of the hands moved down from my head to my face, caressing my cheek. OH GOD OH GOD! What is he doing!

"I hope you wake up soon Seto. My legs are getting numb. That swing couldn't have hit you TO hard...Ra only knows why you didn't see that coming."

Maybe because I had you in my arms and I was agape by your beauty.

The hand on my face reduced itself to only a finger, I tried really hard not to fidget. His breath seemed to becoming closer I could smell that garlic and sauce he had for dinner very well.

"Maybe..." He stopped and I felt the breath getting farther and a slight shake of his body. "No, I can't. What if he wakes up to find me...me..." Another shake of his body. "N...n...no. That would be low...But..."

Was he going to kiss me? Ah man, that would have been great. But he thinks he hates me. Damn stupid mouth! His breath came back though, closer this time. His finger was still gently grazing my cheek as his other hand rubbed my head.

"Just a little one wouldn't hurt, would it?"

No, it won't! Now hurry it up! I'm fidgeting here!

But, it never came and I cursed my luck. Yami, come on! Take a stupid chance! I'm not going to wake up! ARG! This is getting nowhere, might as well get up and see where I am on cute little Yami's lap who can't take an opportunity to kiss me! Oh well, we can't all win.

I shifted my position and opened my eyes to be staring into crimson ones with a ton of worry and guilt in them.

"Se...Kaiba! You're okay!" Yami said, cheerfully, I could see a blush forming on his face.

I gave him a small smile and sat up, before a huge headache came over and I groaned. "Oh, man that thing could sure hurt someone."

Hands rested on my shoulders and I looked over to see that Yami was trying to get me to lie back down, on a bench? Oh, I guess we were still in the park.

"Could hurt someone? Kaiba, you've been out for an hour!" Yami explained. "Seriously, you should lie back down, you may have a concussion or something."

Yami was so sweet when he was worried about someone.

"Don't worry about it Yami. I've had worse." I said, standing up before a huge massive headache pounded into my head like a drill. I winced and put a hand to my head. Like that does anything at all.

"Kaiba." I heard Yami say softly. "Look, we should get some ice on your head. I would've brought you to my house, but, well...It took a lot of time just fro me to drag you over to this bench."

That must've been cute. A picture of Yami trying to carry me by himself was also funny. A small laugh escaped me before I had enough time to react.

He gave me a frown but I just laughed more. He was so cute when he was pouting! I took one of my hands and ruffled his hair like he was a kid before I stopped. I don't think that was a good thing...But his hair was soft! Maybe just a bit longer...

"Kaiba stop it!" Yami said, but it sounded more like he didn't mind so I ruffled it some more and felt a huge smile on my face but frankly, I didn't care. This was fun!

"Kaib...no...hey! Stop it...will yo...Hey! Quit it!" He sighed after awhile before just letting me have my fun with his hair. "That hit on your head must've jumbled up your brain."

I just continued my little fun with his hair before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me. He smelled like soap, must've taken a bath or something. It was good soap too, honey smelling.

"Uh...isn't this a little close Kaiba?" Yami squeaked, suddenly becoming very tense.

This concussion is quite a blessing if I do say so myself.

"You smell very nice." Yeah well, this is getting somewhere.

"Uh...Thanks?"

"You are also very handsome tonight. I thought you only wore black but I guess I was wrong."

"I thank you for the compliments, but what are you getting at Kaiba?"

Now here it comes. "Well, the thing is. Ever since, well, the first day I saw you, I've been kind of...interested in you."

And if that was as stupid as I think it was I am never going to show my face to anyone for a decade.

"What?"

"What do you mean by what?"

"I'm saying what do you mean by, being interested?"

Okay, three words and putting them together can't be that hard. If Yami could do then why can't I? He made everything look so easy, like some sort of flow. Okay, I'm rabbling, just say it Kaiba. You can do it. "It means that, I, well, I love you."

I swear it was so silent you could hear a feather drop. I really want this bench to come alive and devour me into oblivion. Come on bench, come alive! Don't make me wait here!

"Really?"

That small voice jumbled me out of my thoughts. "Hm, what?" I asked, looking down at him and I noticed that he was looking at me.

"Do you mean it? That you love me?" He repeated. I could tell he was trying to hide the happiness in his voice, but I heard it anyways.

"Of course I do Yami. Why would you think I would take you out and bring you to my house and worry about you and Mmf!" I was cut off when a pair of lips collided with mine and the taste of garlic entered my mouth with it. I closed my eyes and brought him even closer so the kiss could be deepened, grabbing a fistful of his soft hair. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and, if possible, came even closer.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, we parted for breath. Yami looked at me and smiled, I returned that smile although I was still a bit dazed from that kiss...

"Wow." I heard myself say, still not moving.

Yami chuckled before resting his head on my chest. "Is that all you can say Seto?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and made him sit in my lap. "Pretty much." He chuckled again before burying his face in my shirt and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"You smell like cinnamon."

"Oh."

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that your first kiss?"

Okay where did that come from? "Why was it yours?" I could tell I was blushing.

I felt his shoulders shrug against me. "In this millennia anyways."

At least that demonic woman didn't have her chance. He's all mine now! Oh happy, happy night. Do not stop. Not until the sun rises.

"Hey Seto? What time is it?"

Curses.

"Uh, ten thirty I think."

"I guess I better get going..."

Double curses.

"Why? Can't you stay out a little bit longer?" I asked as he stood up from my lap and stretched before putting his hands in his pockets. I stood up as well and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, since his waist was sort of...lower.

A frantic look replaced his sad one as he kept putting his hands in and out of his pockets that seemed to be everywhere.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find my key."

"Then just knock on the door."

"Jiichan would already be asleep and I do not want to disturb him. And Yugi is at Joey's place."

My heart lifted and I smiled. "Well then, might I have a suggestion to where to sleep?"

* * *

I opened the door to my house and the first thing that happened was a tackle to my ribs as a black blur came out of nowhere.

"NIISAMA!" Mokuba shouted, hugging what little breath that had come back in my lungs. He looked at me with this serious look. "Where have you been? It's almost eleven! You said that you wold be back at ten! I almost called the cops to tell you went missing!"

What would the world do without little brothers?

"Sorry I'm late Mokuba but I had a slight...accident and..."

"YAMI!" Mokuba interrupted, going over to my side where Yami was currently standing. "What are you doing here? I thought..." He stopped and looked at me, this weird smile on his face. "Seto. You told him? Wow I can't believe it! That is so great! Now Yami can..."

"Mokuba, were you in the candy again?" I asked, not wanting to know what he was going to say. Even if it might have been a good thing.

"Aw, come one Seto. When do I NOT have candy?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes. Hyperactive Mokuba's are really hard to calm down. "Now on to a more important matter, did you finally tell Yami? Did ya?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "Yes, he did Mokuba, just a while ago."

Mokuba gave a small shout of happiness and hugged me again. "Yeah! Congrats Seto!" he let go and hugged Yami. "And you too Yami! Hope you guys have fun tonight! I'll be in my room with some music on so this way you can do whatever you want!" He said his goodnights and bounded up the stairs and ran to his room.

Okay, where does he learn this stuff?

"Mokuba sure is a handful." Yami said, taking his arm into my elbow and leaned against my arm. "So, what ARE we doing tonight?"

Wherever Mokuba learns this stuff I think Yami needs to go there too.

* * *

Yami yawned and sat down on my king sized bed, the pajamas that I gave him were slowly slipping off. I had given him my white t-shirt and slacks and even though they were small on me, they were still huge on him. Well, a good point was that I could see more of his skin.

"How do you sleep in such a huge bed Seto?"

I love it when he says my name.

"Well, I have no other way of using money so might as well sleep in style." I said simply, walking over to him and hugging him. "So, shall we go to sleep?"

He kissed me and nodded. "Today has been, fun to say the least." I nodded, resting my head on his hair and smelling honey again.

"Goodnight Yami."

"'Night Seto."

The lights turned off and I felt Yami's small body curl up against my and I wrapped my arms around him. Today has been very good to me and I hope that it won't stop soon.

* * *

NS: Yeah! They kissed. I suck at kissy scenes but whatever. Review people please, I want many from you! I am greedy for reviews! 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: YES! I UPDATED! Seriously gomen nasai minna! I had a serious case of writers block in February, I think it had to do with the fact I was sick and caused my system to go completely hay wire. So I went on a high writing frenzy tonight! Need...sleep

Everyone seems happy that they kissed. So am I, thought it would never happen for a second there and being evil all the time can be hard on the reviews XD

SECOND LAST CHAPPIE!

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Sugary sweet chapter? Really? Cool! Thanks for the compliment!

**Sami:** I think I know why it was the best chapter, but nonetheless thanks! And it's okay that you didn't review the last one, as long as you review I'm happy. Mokuba has his mind in the gutter a lot. And no, I do not really want to do a R rated thing, I'm fifteen here I'll scar myself for life. Plus my descriptiveness is kind of bleah so deal with it, sorry. And as for the cinnamon thing I have this thing that Kaiba is cinnamon and Yugi is vanilla and I have no idea what Yami is so I just made up honey...don't ask. It was the only thing that came to mind.

**Shadows of Chaos61:** Glad you're happy! It took only six chapters for them to kiss...And Seto SHOULD really thank that swing, maybe they'll go back to the park .

**Hikarinotenshi15**: Well, this is continuing right? And thanks for thinking that this is an awesome fic!

**Shayla**: You know, that's not a bad idea. And you are doing a good job reviewing and thanks!

**Chisainekocat**: Wow I have excellent ideas! And the garlic breath doesn't sound appealing at all. I hate it when I have to taste it in my mouth. And Mokuba is a really perverted kid.

**Ashca**: Glad you're happy that they kissed. And this is the next chapter so here ya go!

**Shy: **Yeah you liked the kissing scene! And glad that you liked the chapter.

**Nina: **I'm not sure what you mean by there being any stories like this...if you mean yaoi with Y/S then yes but other then that not sure...and I hope you didn't have to wait too long.

**SetoxJou Sucks: **Damn it I know this song! Arg, but I can't! Damn. No tainted thoughts, although hentai thoughts are sort of heh heh...and Seto and Yami is groovy! .v

**Wintersslayer: **Seto is quite tricky and mischievous.

**Guardian of the Tomb 666: **Yeah well, like I said before, I'm not good at kissing scenes but I'm glad that it was cute. And no one has been proud of me...Love the mental plushie!And no, I do not wear boots but rather regular running shoes that happen to be black.

**Siiarrei: **Updated as soon as I could.

**Pysche: **I was wondering when you would review, I kept checking my email seeing If you reviewed but then cried when there was none. But you did and for that I'm happy! And they did take their sweet time kissing. And this is the reason why I'm having another chapter so we can ALL figure out what's up with sweet innocent Yugi.

**Wolfjessica5:** Thank you for not saying that I suck, and thank you a million times for saying that this is the best YamiSeto fic you've read, I am REALLY flatered.

**Kimberly:** This is the chapter you wanted ne?

You know, I just looked and saw that without all the AN's and review answers I have 35 pages and 13760 words! Go me!Now I present to you the chapter that has this question; What the hell is going on with Yugi and why is he being mean to Yami? And no, that isn't the title. Too big XD And I just gave away the chapter. Oops, oh well.

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

I woke up to find something hugging me. At first thought I thought it was Mokuba who came in and had a nightmare but then again, when did Mokuba have red in his hair? And it stuck up weird too...

HOLY SHIT! YAMI IS IN MY BED!

After I calmed down...somewhat I figured out what happenedlast night and I sighed in relief, resting my head back down and stared at the cute little form that was still sleeping soundly. Luckily, I didn't say anything out loud or else I probably would've been mind crushed. And frankly, I don't want to go through that again.

He stirred a bit and I froze, trying not to wake him up. He just snuggled closer to me with this small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile and stroke his face like he did when I was, 'out like a light', as I would call it. He was so cute when he was sleeping! So peaceful, like he was in a really nice dream. He was so, angel like as he curled up to me like a cat.I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Mmm, Se'o?" I looked down and saw that his eyes opened a bit and were looking up at me. "G'mornin."

"Good morning to you too." I greetedhim, leaning over and kissing his forehead. He smiled again and returned my kiss. At least he didn't have the garlic taste anymore. We parted after awhile and I just kept on staring at him as he sat up and yawned. I chuckled and he looked at me.

"Wha?" He asked me. He looks so cute when he was tired. Jeez, now that I got cute in my vocabulary I can't stop using it.

"I've never seen you yawn before. Are you always this way in the morning?" I replied, trying to explain.

"Mmm." Was his response and I ruffled his hair again and smiled. He gave me a look but didn't stop me. His hair wasn't at all a mess, it was completely normal, like he hadn't moved at all...talk about exotic.

"Hey, Seto?" He mumbled, coming back to the front of the bed and leaning his head on my chest.

I grunted in response and waited for him to ask his question. I just couldn't help but stare at the little prize I had in my bed. Though we didn't do anything last night, which was a shame since Mokuba wanted us to do something, but I don't think Yami knew what we could do. Seriously, if he didn't know what a date was you would think he wouldn't know...well...it...

"Isn't today a school day?"

"Yes, it's Tuesday."

...OH SHIT!

* * *

I drove towards the stupid high school after I had taken Yami to get his school uniform and his books, and boy, was that weird. I mean, since Yami didn't come home last night he had to go through some sort of explanation to that old geezer. Then, I had to wait with him when Yami had to go upstairs and it was so awkward that I didn't even want to breath. He just kept on staring at me with some weird look until Yami came back clad in black and blue with a bag slung over his shoulder.

We left a half hour later, making us two hours or so late. Great, just in time for lunch. Luckily, we won't have to try and talk to the teacher about our lateness. It would've also been weird to walk in at the same time...

I parked in the lot and watched Yami get out of the car before I went out. I really didn't feel like going to school. I had too much fun last night. Except that swing did quite a number on my head and I forgot to put ice on it. Damn stupid headache, good thing I took some Tylenol.

Yami also seemed to be dreaded going to go in and explain why he wasn't here in the morning. He didn't have much leeway as I did, one glare and the teacher usually doesn't say anything. Unless their a substitute or new. Although Yami does do a good glare, teachers don't exactly feel, intimidated, by his size.

"So, Seto, what are we going to do now?" Yami asked me, grabbing his bag from the car and closing the door after.

I looked at him and nearly drooled, he always wore tight shirts but seeing him with slightly baggy clothes can be even more irresistible. "I'll be going to class." I explained. "And you'll be going the opposite way."

"Why can't I just stay with you?" He pouted, his eyes going sad and I really tried not to look. Mokuba puppy eyes were one thing but I don't think I could even come close to standing Yami puppy dog eyes. Either that, or I'll start laughing because he'll be looking weird.

"I don't really, want, anyone to know about...us, yet." I replied, looking at the side of a random car.

"Oh," Was his response. "That's okay, I guess I should break it to them...gently. Joey wouldn't really like it at all and neither would Tea..."

"Speaking of the demon..." I started, seeing her coming over here at top speed. She must have Yami radar or something.

"Huh, what demon?" Yami said, before getting hugged by said demon.

"Yami!" She squealed, clinging onto his arm. "Where were you last night? I tried calling you but Mr. Mutou said you were out and then when I went over to the shop this morning, you weren't there!"

Yami looked at me, his eyes screaming for help but there was a smile on his face anyways. "I see you have a great way of naming people Kaiba." He said to me, using my last name again, before turning to the demonic woman. "I had gone out for a walk and was out for a long time. I also forgot my key and since jiichan was asleep, I walked around until I bumped into Kaiba and he said that I could stay at his place for the night." He explained.

She took one look at me and I swear that was the evilest glare that I had seen someone give me, besides Yami's but those don't count anymore.

She was practically growing on his arm which was making me want to go over there and rip her off before killing her, but, I just let them walk away with Yami not looking at all happy.

I think I just handed him to the grim reaper by the way he was so depressed.

I sighed and walked behind them, since it was the way to the school's entrance and I didn't want her to put any moves on MY boyfriend. If she did, let's just say I would have to move out of the country for a LONG time.

I was planing on it now since she had just started talking about her stupid dream of going to New York and blah blah blah blah...jeez, if Yami is listening to this crap I swear his tolerance is at a record high.

"And I hope that I'll be able to go. My English is still rusty..."

My isn't. Nor is my German, Latin, Spanish, Chinese, Mexican, French and all the other languages that I have memorized.

"Hey look! There's Yugi and Joey! Let's go over." She started dragging Yami over to where the mutt and the runt were sitting on a picnic bench. I seriously didn't want to go there but I also wanted to hear what was going on, so I decided to sit not far off at another bench.

"Hey Yami, where've you been?" Joey waved, chewing on some sort of concoction that strangely looked like a sandwich.

Instead of watching the mutt eating that vial, I looked over at Yugi to see his reaction. I still don't know what the hell his problem is. But, I'll have to find out by getting him alone and that will cause a lot of questions and then I'll have to explain why I'm curious and so on and so forth.

Yami launched into another explanation and I zoned out, hearing it the third time in a hour really gets on my nerves. After he had finished though, I listened.

"Yeah right, Kaiba wouldn't bring someone into his house even if ya paid him. What'd ya have to do? Duel before entering?" Joey asked, Yugi giggled at the puny little joke and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"No, I didn't have to duel him. He was just being generous." Yami defended. Aw, he is just so protective of people he loves.

"Kaiba is never that generous with anyone besides his brother." The demonic woman pitched in.

Am I that cold hearted? Well DUH! Of course I am. And I like it that way thank you very much.

The bell ran, luckily for both me and Yami and we went in to go in our next class; Art.

Oh Gods kill me now.

* * *

I mumbled in my seat as the teacher start yapping away at the new things we were doing, painting.

Oh joy.

"Now, we need some people to get the supplies from the supply closet. How about...Yugi, Yami and Kaiba?"

That's good news! Well, sort of.

We stood up and walked out of the class room to get the stupid paint and what not. What kind of art room, has no art stuff in it? I ask you.

"Hey, Kaiba, where's the supply, um..."Yami trailed off as tried to think of the word, which I found highly weird yet cute.

"It's a closet." Yugi said, rolling his eyes. I glared at him. The little brat.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?"

"Nope." I replied, glancing around. It can't be too far off right? How far does a supply closet have to be from the art class? I ask you once again.

"You're both useless." Yugi muttered and I growled at him. How dare he call me useless! If he wasn't so close to Yami I'd...

"Well, do you know where it is Yugi?" Yami said, trying to be nice which I had no idea why.

"Yes, I do. And if your memory wasn't all screwy then you would too, since I've been there three times with you."

That hurt Yami. Which made me angry. How dare he say such things! Sure, his memory bank isn't the greatest in the world but still, Yugi has no right!

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at him, seriously getting ready to throw him out the window.

He looked at me, way up, and frowned. "Why do you care, Kaiba? Or are you the only one that supposed to hate Yami?"

Hate? He...hates...Yami...

Okay that's it he's going out the window right now!

Calm down Kaiba or else you'll blow your cover. Just calm down and settle this like you settle everything else, calm down, calm down...

"Maybe because he's my rival and you're his other!" I replied. He's also my love but he doesn't have know that...yet. At all.

"Seto," Yami whispered beside me, his hand on the sleeve of my shirt. "it's fine, really, just drop it."

I gave him a look that said 'It isn't fine Yami and you know it.'and went back to look at Yugi.

"Just because he's my other doesn't mean that I have to like him. It just means that he'll ruin my life." Yugi said calmly, glaring at Yami who was still beside me, his grip tightening on my sleeve.

"Oh, so what has he done to ruin your life? If anything, he helped it boost up a couple of notches." I remembered when Yugi only had Tea as a friend and then as soon as he got the puzzle, he had a ton. Seriously, does he think he has too many or something?

"Yami was ruiningmy life since the first day the damn puzzle was solved! He keptdoing whatever he wanted without even thinking of what I wanted!He just kept on taking over in the duelswithout any thought in his mind. And when Yami got his stupid body then he just kept flocking with us and nearly took my friends away since they seemed to like him more than me. Tea was practically ignoring me and drooling over Yami and I almost lost Joey if I hadn't said anything before." He yelled, before glaring at Yami who was now inbetween me and Yugi. "You're a selfish jerk Yami! You only want to do what youfeel likeand don't even care for the rest of us!"

I was shocked, and angry at what the runt had just said and called Yami. I clenched my fists, got in front of him,and punched Yugi in the face,making him fall onto the floor, stunned. "You were using himto solve all of your problems so I don't think you're the one that's better off!" I shouted at him, before turning my heel and stomping away to the entrance way.

* * *

...Hokay, that was weird. I seriously had no idea what was going on and I forced myself to write until it flowed better and I edited the hell out ofit. My writers block was taking to damn long to get out and the only way to fix it is to write. Also Yugi yelling at Seto and Yami about why he's all upset took me three paragrahs to write and mold them into one an edit that...which took a LONG freaking time, it probably isn't the greatest excuse in the world, plus I suck at come backs.So, um, review I guess...if you want to see the last chapter that is. This wasn't the greatest chapter though, so if ya want to flame be my guest. 


	8. Owari

**Will I Ever Have You?**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated when I said I was. Really sorry, I just couldn't get past one little point. I've never actually ended anything in my life. All of the conclusions I've written suck. But here it is, in it's glory...if you can call it that...

WAHHHH! This is the last chapter. Sniff, I really had a great time writing this, and reading all of your reviews! You guys are the best! Seriously, if it weren't for you, this story wouldn't even got past the first chapter. So yeah, this chapter will be a bit more longer then usual because it will be, I don't know. And don't worry, there will be more stories. I've got a couple of ideas of what to do, one AU and one fantasy type of thing so we'll see. And for people that want to see more of my work now, then check out my other story, though it isn't like this, sorry but it's still good...I think. Reviewers tell all.

**XXX:** This is an update.

**DutchDuelist:** Yeah you liked it, and your wait is no longer needed.

**Psyche: **Thank you I do feel better Yeah, Yugi is just too annoying for me and I don't really like him that much since Yami is my all time fav. And if you think he'll be out of jerk mode then read the story. Seto hits hard...hopefully.

**Jennchow:** Oh yeah, he will. If they can catch him ;)

**Shellyraeleen: **I've actually never done an ending before...oh boy...well glad you like Yugi getting punched, I think he deserves it, sort of. And I do have another story and ideas keep popping in my head so just be patient.

**Hakudoshi-chan**: I get the impression that you don't like Tea...neither do I! She is a total waste of oxygen. And sorry for being angsty, never knew I could write it...oh well. Yup, they all really need some sympathy.

**Shy:** Yup feeling WAY better after that wham of WB. Glad that you got it! Five stars!

**Plasticfishthepurposfull**: Seriously hard writing with it though, took and hour to write the first page XD.

**Siiarrei:** It was original? Whoa COOLIEOS! I've seen a couple where Yugi was mean to Yami but didn't actually hate him, I went the finally step I guess. Seto is sweet...when he wants to be. Making fun of Tea is a great past time I have. Thanks hope you get over your WB sooner then mine.

**Wintersslayer:** Everyone loves little Setos comments to himself it seems. I love making them, they just seem more...him. Yeah Seto punching him wasn't the greatest thing to do but hey. And I usually have it that Yugi doesn't really like Yami. Don't ask why it's just that wouldn't he get tired of being put aside and stuff? I would. Hate it. And this is as soon as I could to update.

**HikarinoTenshi15:** Can't...resist...puppy eyes.

**Sirius'sheelah**: I have updated as fast as I could.

**Alia D: **Your welcome. Fainting eh? Hmmm...might just do that.

**Supernerd333**: Yami is just well...I don't know. He's kind of depressed and stuff. Oops...heh heh...now I now why you are super nerd. I forgot about Mexicans speaking Spanish. I was trying to think of languages by race I guess so that took a turn for the worse. Sorry bout that...

**Tsukikage:** Why does everything think Seto is in character? I don't get it. I NEVER spent time looking at him in the episodes...just Yami...seriously weird man. Oh well, I'm seriously glad that you like it so much. I talk to myself in my head too, my mind is really weird I don't think I'm normal...not many people are these days. And I have updated!

**Guardian of the Tomb 666:** No one here knows where I live, hopefully. Give ya a hint, it's in Canada. Yeah THAT'S specific It's your favourite fic? AND it's on your computer? Wow I feel so loved! And yes, there is another story I have, A Broken Promise. Not the same type of story but it is about Seto and Yami, and Seth. And I've got a few more ideas that might be posted in the near future. Real life, is it that good? Whoa thank you a thousand times! I love your reviews! I usually wait for certain people to review my story for their opinions on it before I continue and you are one of them! And I'm mad too...love killing people in Halo even when their dead...something wrong there but anyways. This is the last chapter and I hope you like it.

**Maris: **Citrus? You mean that type of fruit? So THAT'S what it's called. Heh heh...right. And if you want to find out what happens with Yugi-tachi then read on my friend!

**Kim:** You don't like the pairing and yet you still read? Wow, I've hit beyond the clouds...whatever that means XD And this is the last chapter so you would have to read this one a few times if you want. I like Mokuba being this way, don't know why, he just seems to be the type of kid to be all knowing for his age. Don't worry, you're not on my case, I know I haven't updated in a while. I was just stuck on the ending forever and I couldn't get anything good. But here it is, and serious apology for not updating sooner

**AngelicTransmition:** Oh dear. Someone needs to take a timeout for a while...but, er, I have updated so no more flaming the pictures please.

**Disclaimer**: Would I, an inferior being, be able to grasp what the far superior Kazuki Takahashi has created...give ya three guesses. No, no and even more NO!

Thank you once again to all of the reviewers for your encouragement and ideas and other random thoughts. For all of you I present:

**Chapter 8: Owari & Epilogue**

I shouldn't have gone to school today.

Oh yeah, like that was even school. I stayed for like what...twenty minutes? A full day of school. Sure.

Maybe I shouldn't have left poor Yami to deal with what I did. Or, not have punched Yugi in the face for being such a jerk, that would be a start. But the little jerk deserved it.

Oh man do I have a lot of explaining to do to the cheerleaders.

I sighed as I continued to walk around without any place in mind. I didn't feel like going back or even going to work to get some of those projects running without any distraction. Oh well, I feel lazy right now and don't feel like doing anything important. Including not going to school.

Why do I go anyways? Me, a multi-billionaire and the smartest seventeen year old, go to school? I don't know even why I even bother...

I sat down on a bench and looked around. There weren't that many people out at this time of day. Looks like we don't miss much in school, though if we didn't have school then there would be stuff to know.

"Hey! Seto!" I turned around to see the love of my life running over to my side. With no cheerleaders? Amazing!

"Yami, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" I asked as he sat down beside me. "And how did you get rid of the cheerleaders?"

"Well, I just really ran out of there." He explained, resting his head on me. "And they aren't cheerleaders, though Tea is a cross between one and a demon, as you so colourfully call her."

"Indeed I do." I said, wrapping my arm around him.

Now what am I suppose to do? Should I comfort or laugh or what? Ah! So confusing. I can program the greatest duel disks of all time and yet I can't find out how to help someone I care about. Jeez, stupid cold heart.

I checked my watch out of boredom and confusion to find that school was over and that I needed to get to work soon. Maybe I should call in and say I won't be going.

Whoa there you are NOT going to miss your job!

And why not?

Because when you're not there then everything falls apart. Now get your butt in gear and get going!

Oh and what about Yami?

I thought so. Stupid brain.

"So, Yami. You want to do anything?" I said, veering away from what had happen and the conversation with my brain. What is that voice anyways?

"Not really, why? Don't you have work to be going to?" He asked, looking up at me. Aw, he is so cute!

"I think I won't go in today."

"But you keep on saying that when you aren't there, things fall apart."

What is this? Gang up on Seto hour?

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like going to work right now." I replied. "So, do you want to do anything?"

He thought for a minute. "Staying here is fine with me."

"Alright then." And why not? He just looks so damn cute the way he's leaning on me.

We didn't say anything after that. I just watched the people going by and glared at any who decided to look at us. We may be in public but we ARE having a semi-private moment here. I don't peer into their business, and even if I did, they wouldn't know about it.

"Yami? Kaiba?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice from behind me. As did Yami, he pretty much spun around to look at who it was and fell off of the bench. With a none to gentle landing on his ass I might add. I stood up and saw who I didn't want to see right now, or any other time for that matter;

The runt, dog, demonic woman and shark head.

I do have colourful names for them don't I?

"And what the hell are you doing here?" I glared at each one, who decided to glare back

"I'd ask you the same thin Kaiba." Joey barked. "And what were ya doing wit Yami just now?"

Uh-Oh.

"It's none of the puppy's business. So I suggest you back off before I call the pound." I couldn't help it, I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with them and the fact remains that they saw me and Yami, well, snuggling I guess.

The demonic woman wasn't looking too happy about seeing us like that either. None of them did.

"Uh, Kaiba," Yami said, catching my attention as he stood up. "Maybe we should, just tell them."

I gave him the look he had given me when he first stepped in my house: 'You have GOT to be kidding me!'

The group of rabid animals decided to get more curious then angry when they heard this. I prefer the angry then the curious. Always. No one, and I mean no one, goes into my personal life and lives to tell about it. Or at least doesn't work in this country again.

I sighed, sacrifices must be made for love I guess. As I have read in many stories that the teachers force to read and the movies Mokuba forces me to see. Hm, maybe that's where he learnt everything. But I never brought him to an 18A movie...Okay, back to me saying this.

"Fine." I mumbled, making up my decision. Yami gave me a small smile.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" He asked.

I nodded my head, saying that I will. The cheerleader mutants were listening fully right now and I think they forgot about what I did to Joey's master. I guess dirt on me must be richer.

Now how should I put this to totally freak them out? So many choices, and only one shot.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, taking Yami's hand into mine. "Yami and I are, a couple." I stated, giving them a smirk. They probably didn't see that one coming.

"You're, a what?" Of course, dog boy here has to make things difficult.

I suppose multiple times to get through the dogs skull.

"Yami and I are dating, we're a couple. Like you and Yugi are." I said, slowly so his brain can figure it out.

"Is that true Yami?" Shark head asked, finally turning to look at him then me.

"Yes, it is. We're in love with each other." Yami nodded, smiling again. I wasn't sure if he was trying hard not to laugh or what.

"Si...since when?" The demonic woman squeaked. Oh her face is so priceless right now I wish I brought my camera cell phone with me.

"Well, it was official yesterday..." He replied.

THUMP!

All of us turned to see what was the cause of the noise. I swear I would've laughed if everyone didn't look so frightened.

The dog had fainted.

* * *

"I still don't think that we should be bringing him over."

"Seto, come on. Have a heart."

"I do, just one that doesn't like him."

The stupid dog just had to faint. He just has to ruin my day. I could've been still snuggling with Yami and what not on that bench and have the time of my life. But no, of course not, dog boy here has to be so stupid and even more stupid.

Now we're all in my car, driving over to my house to wake him up. The others have been seriously silent with the occasional twittering among themselves.

I parked the car and watched as Shark Head and Yugi carry him in. Which was weird. I unlocked the door as we all came up to the entrance, with a few gasps done by them as they stared at my house. Seriously, what do they think I live in? A normal house? My life isn't normal and therefore needs an un-normal house. Not to mention being rich helps with the expansion.

"Niisama?" Mokuba said, bounding over here to see what was going on, a lollipop in his mouth. "What's going on niisama? And what happened to Joey?"

"He had an accident with his face to the ground."

"You punched him?"

I wish. "No."

"You told them then?"

How the Hell? How did he...? Am I seriously THAT freaking obvious for crying out loud!

Yami chuckled. I guess he seems to think so. "Come on, Seto. Mokuba is very observant. Now, where should they put Joey?"

"On the couch, I guess." I grumbled, clearly not happy. How can I just be so predictable? It's just no way. Not to mention it's unfair. What ever happened to me being the evil person everyone loathed?

The two put him down on the leather couch that wasn't covered with Mokuba's junk from school and found some chairs to sit on. Yami and I sat on the love seat, and Mokuba sat on the couch with all of that crap on it, and started doing his homework, or something that looked like homework.

Besides the scribble of the pencil, and now the dog's snoring, there was silence from the rest of us. Man, I haven't felt this uncomfortable since this morning.

"Hey, Seto?" I looked at Mokuba.

"Yes?" I said.

"Aren't you guys going to at least talk about it or are you waiting for Joey to wake up?"

Everyone looked from him to each other, before looking over at the snoring puppy.

"I'm sure that he could wake up now." Yugi said, going over to him. "Hey Joey, you're going to miss breakfast!"

A blur sat up and looked around hungrily. "Food? Where?"

Well, that was fast.

"Where the heck am I?"

"You're at my house." I said, glaring at him. As soon as he figured out that sentence, he too glared at me.

"Great, Joey's awake and you guys can get this over with!" Mokuba said cheerfully, placing his homework down and looking at us.

What is he going to do? Referee?

"So," Demon girl began. "You and Yami are...together?"

I nodded. "Yes, we are. Need I say it again?" She shook her head and I smirked. Good, no more talking from her.

"And exactly when were you guys going to tell us?" The dog asked, picking up Yugi and putting him on his lap. Actually, that might be a good idea, but, for now I don't think so.

"We were, but Yami thought that you would take it in a bad way."

"Which we are!"

"So then there was no point in telling you this was there?" I replied coldly, glaring at him.

"Seto." Yami said, frowning slightly. I grumbled a bit. I should be able to say what I want to to him.

"Well," Mutt face said hesitantly. "I guess if you guys like each other, then it shouldn't matter that we hate Kaiba's guts and wanna rip him into itty bitty shreds, then toss 'em over..."

"Joey!" Yami and Yugi shouted at the same time, both giving him glares. He stopped.

"Ahem," He started up again, slowly sinking in his seat. "but if you do anything ta hurt Yami, Kaiba. Then I will kill ya so fast that you wouldn't feel it at first, and then you get hit wit the pain and you die so hard that..."

"Joey!" Once again, the mutt stopped yapping.

"I won't mutt." I said, wrapping my arm around Yami's waist and bringing him closer. "Even if I did, I'd get mind crushed pretty fast."

"Damn right you would." Yami mumbled, leaning on me like he had done on the bench. He looks so peaceful. You just want to...

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Mokuba asked slyly, catching my attention. I swear his smirk was so evil looking it was scary.

"Er, no, that's okay. We weren't going to do anything..." Ah, forget it. Those guys just take what they see I don't care. And why am I blushing? I'm not suppose to blush!

"We should be going anyways." Shark head announced. He seemed to be in a hurry all of a sudden. "I have to meet Duke soon. You guys coming?"

The cheerleaders nodded and started to leave, giving us evil smiles and looks. Except for Tea who decided to give me a death glare and Yami a 'I wish you were mine' look. Yugi stayed behind, though, and told everyone he'd meet up with them later, before turning towards us.

"Uh, Yami," He said, looking down on the floor. Great, another nuisance.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I, wanted to apologize for what I said awhile back. I guess I was being a jerk and I'm sorry for saying that you were one."

For some reason, I wanted to apologize for punching him now...

Damn it NO! No getting soft with the cheerleaders...Even though they're Yami's friends...And they did take things better then I had expected and... Grrr NO NO AND MORE NO!

"Don't worry about it Yugi." said Yami, smiling at him. "It happens I guess."

Sure it does. And I'm a nice guy who donates money to the poor.

"Yay!" Mokuba said. "Everyone's happy now!" He pounced off of the couch and hugged me sideways. "Congratulations Seto!"

Can't...Breath!

"Mokuba. I don't think Seto's face is suppose to turn blue." Yami said, making Mokuba let go.

"Oops. Sorry Seto. Are you alright?"

"If you include being almost suffocated then I'm fine." I said, earning a grin from Mokuba as he muttered another apology.

"Well, I better be going." Yugi said suddenly, heading to the door. "You can stay here tonight Yami. I'm sure you guys want to do some stuff." He giggled before running out the door.

DOES EVERYONE THINK LIKE THAT! First Mokuba and now Yugi...well, first I did but then things got weird...so there's a whole lot of people who think like this. It's sad. I'm sure Yami is the only one who's in the dark.

"I really do think I need a vacation." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. This has been the most hectic few days since the stocks of mine started plummeting due to some workers idea of a joke.

"Well at least we agree on one thing." Yami replied, resting his head once again on my shoulder and smiling up at me. "Just think of it as a time to recuperate and strike down on your enemies harder and enjoy it all refreshed."

"Have you been planning that sentence for a while now?" I asked, looking him straight in his crimson orbs. God how can someone be so exotic and peculiar?

He grinned at me and lifted himself off of me. "Kind of spur the moment I guess you can say."

Suddenly a thought occurred to me then. Which would let Yami and I some privacy. "You know, I have this great beach house by a lake. It has a great view of the sun rising and the beach. Quite romantic if I do say so myself."

Yami looked at me for a second, looking like he was thinking something completely weird. Which was kind of odd since I had no idea what was so weird about it.

"Exactly what are you implying Seto?" He asked curiously.

Oh for crying out loud do I have to spell it out for him. I want to be alone with you and watch the sun rise and go swimming and...er, some other things that I have had planned for a very VERY long time. What came out was: "Maybe you would like to come with me and it'd be just the two of us."

Yami instantly perked up at the idea. "That would be great Seto. I would love to go. Just one question."

What now? "What's that?"

"What did Yugi mean by me staying over to do something? Are we going to be playing a game?"

For once in my life, I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was just so damn stupid this guy was. "Alright Yami, it's sort of a game. Let me show you how it works..."

This guy has to get something in that game obsessive brain of his. And what better place to start in bed?

* * *

YEAH! It's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I really didn't know what to do for the last pages. And the entire thing seems forced, and the apology seems a bit off, the kisses are terrible, and the epilogue could use some work...I'll stop now. Sorry for the late update again, but that's why it's longer. I thank you all for being patient with the slow updating and now you guys can review to see if I should continue my career of yaoi writing. 


End file.
